The present invention relates to techniques for controlling on-chip termination resistance using voltage regulation, and more particularly, to techniques for controlling an on-chip termination resistance by monitoring an effective resistance of on-chip transistors within a selected voltage range.
When transmitting signals over distances that are appreciable with respect to the signal period, mismatches between the impedance of the transmission line and that of the receiver cause signal reflection. The reflected signal interferes with the transmitted signal and causes distortion and degrades the overall signal integrity. To minimize or eliminate the unwanted reflection, transmission lines are resistively terminated by a matching impedance. In the case of integrated circuits that are in communication with other circuitry on a circuit board, termination is often accomplished by coupling an external termination resistor to the relevant input/output (I/O) pins.
For many of today's high speed integrated circuits, and particularly those that have large I/O pin counts, external termination poses a number of problems. A termination resistor is typically coupled to every I/O pin receiving an input signal from a transmission line. Often hundreds of termination resistors are needed for an integrated circuit. Numerous external termination resistors can consume a substantial amount of board space. The use of external components for termination purposes can be cumbersome and costly, especially in the case of an integrated circuit with numerous I/O pins.
Signal integrity is crucial in digital design because system speeds and clock edge rates continue to increase. To improve signal integrity, both single-ended and differential signals should be properly terminated. Termination can be implemented with external termination resistors on a board or with on-chip termination technology. On-chip termination eliminates the need for external resistors and simplifies the design of a circuit board.
It is desirable therefore to implement termination resistance on-chip to reduce the number of external components. It is also desirable to provide accurate control of an on-chip termination resistance.